Dark Side
by Pau Stewart
Summary: 'Me siento como que estoy en una sala llena de gente y grito a todo pulmón pero nadie parece molestarse si quiera en levantar la cabeza.' Rose DeWitt Bukater, Titanic 1997.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella**

El verano ha acabado y suena otro día el puto despertador a las 7:00am como siempre. Estiro el brazo sin moverme de la cama para apagarlo pero no llego, resoplo por la pereza de tener que moverme. Me siento, me desperezo y me quedo mirando al suelo un rato. _No quiero moverme, quiero quedarme aquí en mi cama siempre, _pienso. De vuelta a la mierda de rutina. Me levanto y me visto como puedo para ir al instituto. _¿Instituto? Perdona, quería decir cárcel, que eso es lo que parece. Odio todo en él, incluso la gente. _Gente nueva, clases nuevas, curso nuevo y bla bla bla, mierdas. Me miro al espejo y todo lo que veo es a una vaca y no a una persona frente a él. Me miro con asco y me toco la grasa de los costados. _Gorda_. El médico me dijo que tenía anorexia no muy grave pero no le creí, créanme he visto personas anoréxicas y yo no soy una de ellas. Me pongo mi jersey. Genial, hoy es un día frío y puedo llevar manga larga para poder ocultar mi secreto. Me miro una vez más no con mucha satisfacción y salgo del dormitorio.

-¿Máma?- Grito a la casa.

No hay respuesta. Entro a la cocina y veo una nota de mi madre

_Cariño, salgo con Phil hoy, llegaré tarde. Te he dejado comida en la nevera. Ten cuidado. Te quiere, tu madre._

__Otro día más sola en casa. Bueno, al menos podré saltarme el desayuno.

Salgo de casa y el viento frío me golpea en la cara y todo lo que siento es satisfacción. Amo el frío. Voy caminando por las calles de Frederick camino al instituto y miraba alrededor y todo el mundo me miraba raro porque ellos iban forrados con capas y capas de ropa y yo solo llevaba mi jersey fino preferido. Amaba el frío y eso la gente no lo entendía. El clima en Frederick es raro, hoy puede hacer mucho frío y mañana un día de playa, por eso me gusta aprovecharlo.

Llego al campus y todo lo que se me viene a la cabeza son esos malos recuerdos del pasado. Se me revuelve el estómago y se me salta una lágrima. Me la limpio. _No Bella, eres fuerte, no vas a llorar, cumple tu promesa. _Respiro hondo y sigo andando con la cabeza gacha. Nada más entrar al edificio el calor y el mal olor me golpean. _¿Cómo puede haber gente ser la gente tan sucia y no lavarse? Asco._Saco mi horario y miro la clase que me toca. Español en la 22. Genial, amo el español. Ando buscando mi clase y cuando miro a un lado veo al idiota de Mike Newton. Me paro en seco y me quedo mirándolo por un rato. Me cuesta respirar y me apoyo contra la pared. Jadeo. Más malos recuerdos se recopilan en mi memoria. Levanto la cabeza y me está mirando. No logro leer sus ojos porque recupero la compostura y me voy lo más rápido que puedo. _No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar. Es pasado, todo ha terminado. _

Por fin llego a mi clase correspondiente y como siempre, llego la primera. Me gusta llegar antes que nadie porque así cuando la gente entra no se fija en mi, simplemente el sitio que van a escoger. La campana suena y la Señora Dawson llega y con ella una piara de alumnos y comienza el ruido. Odio esto, yo solo quiero tranquilidad pero aquí con esta panda de idiotas es imposible. La Señora Dawson va como siempre, con un outfit demasiado extravagante. Que mujer, ¿no se le cansará a esta mujer el cuello con ese gran collar de perlas que lleva siempre? Si tiene que pesar más que yo (bueno, eso es imposible), imagino que ya se habrá acostumbrado. Miro a mi alrededor y todos los asientos están ocupados menos el que está a mi vera por supuesto. No conozco a nadie excepto a 5. Dos que solo conozco de vista y las zorras de Kate, Irina y Tanya. Son las típicas zorras pijas malcriadas niñas de papá. Siempre me miraron con desprecio porque no era como ellas pero nunca llegaron a hablarme, ni siquiera para insultarme y para mi eso estaba bien. La Señora Dawson empezó la clase y pegaron a la puerta.

-Adelante.- Dijo ella elegantemente como siempre.

Cuando se abrió la puerta apareció un chico delgado, de ojos verdes, pelo alborotado y muy apuesto. Me sonaba su cara... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah sí, Edward Cullen. El popular quaterback Edward Cullen. El típico chico popular por el que todas las chicas mojan sus bragas o como los chicos quieren ser. Absurdo. Para mi siempre me fue indiferente, como todo lo demás.

-Buenos días Señora Dawson.- Responde él educado pero con tono vacilón.

Mientras está entrando la Señora Dawson asiente pero no replica su tono porque sabe que él es así. Genial, ahora él se tendrá que sentar al lado mía. Ugh, fuck it. Ni siquiera mira el resto de la clase, simplemente vio el asiento de al lado mía vacío y se sentó. Fue raro, cuando alguien llega tarde el asiento a mi vera siempre es el que está disponible y todas las personas siempre miran alrededor de la clase por si hay alguna alternativa pero ven que no y sin más remedio se tienen que sentar. Pero él no, simplemente el primero que vio. Miré a Tanya y vi cómo se lo comía con la mirada. La famosa animadora y el famoso quaterback destinados a estar juntos está claro. Me enteré que salían desde hace un mes pero él ni si quiera la miró. La Señora Dawson retomó la clase. Él sacó sus cosas y se colocó bien para atender pero no miraba la pizarra, miraba mis manos que estaban encima de la mesa. _¿Qué le sucede? Deja de mirarme las manos._En mi interior estoy gritando pero no hablo.

-Bonitas manos.- Dice de repente susurrando.

Abro los ojos un poco soprendida e intento disimularlo todo lo que puedo.

-Hmmmm, ¿gracias?- Respondo indiferente.

Él sige mirándome las manos y me estoy sintiendo un poco incómoda. Parece embelesado. Es temprano, seguirá dormido. Para rematar, la Señora Dawson nos manda una actividad para hacer en clase y hay que hacerla en parejas. Genial. Al menos solo eran unas pocas frases y había que pasarlas a pasiva, fácil. A él parecía costarle.

-¿No sabes hacerlo?- Pregunté ocultando mi diversión.

-Nunca se me dio bien el español.- Se encogió de hombros.

Se lo expliqué lo más claro que pude y parece que lo entendió porque ya lo hacía todo del tirón.

-Gracias.- Me regaló una sonrisa daleada.

Puse una pequeña sonrisa y asentí. La campana por fin sonó. Recogí mis cosas y cuando salí por la puerta él se unió a mi y se ofreció a acompañarme a mi siguiente clase.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Parecía... ¿Intrigado?

-Bella, Bella Swan.

-¿Bella Swan? Bueno, no me suena. Creo que es la primera vez que te veo por aquí. Bueno, tú debes conocerme a mí claro, soy Edward Cullen.- Engreído, genial.

-¿Edward Cullen? Ah sí, alguna vez he escuchado tu nombre.

-¿Sólo eso?

-Sí.- ¿Que más cojones esperabas?

-Ah... Cambiando de tema, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas en este instituto?

-Desde siempre.- ¿Enserio no me conocía después de lo que pasó el curso pasado? Creo que él es el único que no lo sabe y automáticamente a pesar de su gran ego, me cae bien. Ahora me siento más cómoda hablando con él.

-Que raro que nunca te haya visto... Bueno, la campana ya ha sonado y me tengo que ir. Hablamos luego.- Se aleja corriendo y me despide con una mano.

Ya llega la hora del almuerzo y es un gusto sentarme siempre sola y así poder tirar luego toda la comida y no tener gente preguntándome que por qué no como. _Porque estoy gorda, ¿te parece eso razonable? _Ugh, la gente a veces es tan estúpida. Llega la hora de irse a casa. Tiro la comida y salgo por la puerta cuando me encuentro a Mike Newton. Me paro en seco y él se acerca a mi y me mira.

-Lo siento.- Susurra y se va.

Me quedo un poco petrificada pero me recompongo y sigo mi camino.

Por fin casa, día uno superado. Voy a abrir la puerta principal cuando me fijo que es frente de la casa de mi vecino hay un camión de mudanzas. ¿El Señor Newman se ha mudado? Pena, era buena gente aunque no lo echaré de menos. Intenté abrir la puerta de casa lo más rápido posible porque pasaba de saludar a los nuevos vecinos pero un apuesto rubio hombre salió y me vio. Mierda. Ya solo por educación tuve que sonreír y acercarme a saludar.

-Buenas, bienvenido. Soy Bella Swan y supongo que soy su nueva vecina.- Puse mi mejor falsa sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes Bella. Yo soy Carlisle Cullen. Encantado de conocerte.- Me estrecha la mano.

-¡Hijo!- Grita de repente.

Un muchacho se acerca y me quedó de piedra cuando veo quien es.

-Bella, este es mi hijo Edward.

-Creo que ya nos conocemos.- Dice él y me regala otra sonrisa daleada.


	2. Chapter 2

_-Gorda.- Dijo él riéndose._

_-Das asco.- Dijo otro._

_Más y más risas. Yo estaba arrinconada en una esquina hecha un ovillo asustada mientras ellos seguían metiéndose conmigo. _

_-¿-¿Por qué no me dejáis en paz?- Tartamudeé y me sentí una estúpida que es lo que era._

_-Porque estás gorda y es gracioso. Simplemente eso. _

_Otra ronda de risas mientras yo lloraba._

_-Ow, la nena está llorando.__Okay, vamos a darte tu merecido ya para acabar con esto..._

Me desperté con la respiración entrecortada. Otra vez esta pesadilla. La tuve como mil veces desde que ocurrió. Cada vez que la sueño puedo sentir el miedo que tenía, pero ahora soy fuerte y no como antes. Nadie más volvería a hacerme eso. No. Aunque el tema aún me afectaba bastante.

Lo que decía, ayer un día muy frío y hoy es un día de playa aunque aquí no haya. Así que hoy tocaban un montón de pulseras para cada muñeca para poder ocultarlo todo. Ya iba de camino al instituto de nuevo y es curioso porque también amo el calor. Me encanta sentir como se pega a mi piel. Quería quedarme en el campus para siempre pero tenía que entrar a ese edicio horrible al que llamaban instituto. A primera hora me tocaba Biología, la odio. No hay asignatura que odie más aunque se me de bien. Incluso las matemáticas me gustaban más. Entré a clase pero no estaba vacía como siempre. Edward Cullen estaba sentado en una de las mesas llorando. ¿Qué cojones? ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Sentarme a su lado y consolarle o simplemente darle los buenos días y pasar de él? Opté por la segunda opción.

-Buenos días.- Lo dije lo más amable que pude.

Tenía la cabeza entre sus manos y la levantó para mirarme cuando le hablé, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Imagino que se esperaba que le preguntase que le pasaba pero no quería lidiar con la mierda de los demás, ya tenía suficiente con la mía.

-Hmmm, ¿buenos días?- Se limpió las lágrimas. Imagino que no quería que lo viese llorar. Oops, demasiado tarde amigo.

Me senté en la primera fila cuando él estaba en la tercera. Saqué mis cosas y seguí a lo mío aunque sentía su mirada puesta en mi. Lo sentí levantarse y se puso a mi lado. Me sorprendí bastante, la verdad sea dicha.

-¿Has desayunado? Luces desnutrida y con mal color.- Dijo mirándome la cara y me tapé lo más disimuladamente que pude con el pelo.

Pues claro que tenía que lucir desnutrida, llevaba 3 días sin comer nada. Es lo que tiene ser gorda, hay que adelgazar aunque lo mío parecía eterno.

-Sí, para tu información he desayunado.- Mentí.

-Pues no lo parece.

Le miré a la cara. -Tampoco es que me importe mucho lo que parezca. ¿Ahora me puedes dejar tranquila?- Se lo dije lo más borde que pude para que me dejara en paz.

-Woah woah chica, que humos desde por la mañana. ¿Cómo estás?

WHAT THE FUCK? -Bien.- Mentí de nuevo y creo que sonó convincente.

Se lo dije cortante porque sé que me preguntó eso para que yo lo hiciera de vuelta y contarme su problema. Segí a lo mío.

-¿No me vas a preguntar como estoy yo?- Que insistente díos.

-¿Debería?

-Hombre, sería lo suyo.

-Tampoco es que me interese mucho tu vida, para ser honesta. Cuéntaselo a tu novia.- Eso no le sentó muy bien por la expresión de su cara. -¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?

Bufó y miró hacía delante. La campana sonó y empezaron a entrar los alumnos junto con el señor Banner. La clase se hizo corta al igual que el resto del día y por fin llegaba la hora de irse a casa. Hoy no tenía deberes ni exámenes próximos así que decidir en ponerme una camiseta sin mangas y unas pantalones cortos para salir y tumbarme en el césped de mi jardín. Cuando era pequeña solía hacerlo y me ponía a mirar las nubes. Era mi momento de paz y por eso me gustaba tanto. Como hoy era un día soleado, había que aprovecharlo.

Creo que me quedé dormida porque cuando abrí los ojos vi a Edward tumbado al lado mía y no lo había sentido de llegar.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-Grité.

-Tomar el sol, ¿no es obvio?

-Pero estás en mi jardín.

-¿Y? No quería estar solo.

-Pues llama a tu novia o a quien sea pero vete de mi jardín. Ni que fueramos amigos ni nada por el estilo.

-¿No lo somos?- Parecía sorprendido.

-No.

-Pensaba que sí. Y eso de mi novia, por favor no lo llames así, no me gusta.

Eso era raro aunque tampoco le iba a preguntar por qué.

-Te voy a hacer una gran confesión.

-¿Por qué me la tienes que contar a mí?

-No sé, siento que puedo confiar en ti porque bueno, ya sabes, como no hablas con nadie...

Ouch. Eso dolió. Sabía que no lo decía con mala intención así que lo dejé pasar. Cerre los ojos y empecé a escucharle.

-Tanya ni siquiera me gusta. Es mi novia solo por tener buena imagen. Ya sabes, el tópico de que el famoso quaterback y la más popular animadora tienen que estar juntos. Yo no quería hacer eso porque me parece una estupidez pero me obligaron, ¿para que propósito? Ni idea aunque acepté.

Woah, si que era una gran confesión. Me giré para mirarlo.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo Edward. Ganaréis la liga igualmente, sois un gran equipo. Y eso de la imagen es una tontería. Yo que tú no desperdiciaría mi adolescencia con una chica que no me gusta por esa tontería. Ya sabes, enamórate, vive tu vida y bla bla bla.

Ni siquiera sé por qué le daba ese consejo si yo no lo aplicaba.

-Tienes toda la razón del mundo Bella. Mañana la voy a dejar. Además, creo que me gusta otra chica.

-¿Quién?- Mierda. Se me notó demasiado que estaba interesada en el tema. ¿Por qué si quiera lo dije? Se me escapó sin querer. Idiota.

-Pensaba que no te interesaba mi vida.- Otra vez esa maldita y perfecta sonrisa daleada.

-Y no lo hago.

-Pues vale.

-Pues bien.

-Pues nada.

-Pues fuera de mi jardín.- Yo también sabía jugar a este juego.

Sacudió la cabeza y se rió. ¿Por qué cojones se reía ahora? Se levantó y mientras se alejaba levantó la mano para despedirse mientras yo le miraba la espalda embobada mientras abandonaba mi jardín.


End file.
